


Неотправленные письма

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Тысячу писем я… не отправлю.





	Неотправленные письма

**Author's Note:**

> Это было написано моментом.

«Я все равно тебя люблю, потому что каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу мое сердце останавливается. Ты мне нужна. Нужна мне, даже когда я вижу только вздымающуюся волну твоих выкрашенных в рыжий волос. Нужна мне, даже когда ты делаешь вид что меня нет. Нужна мне, просто потому что...»

Девушка покрутила в пальцах ручку, прикрыла глаза, вспоминая промелькнувший мимо силуэт. И то, как сердце остановилось. Просто остановилось в груди. А потом начало биться заново. И эта боль не дал ей дождаться красавицу на ступеньках магазина. Да и она в свое время решила уважать решение возлюбленной. 

«Даже если ты не хочешь меня видеть, то это не значит, что я по тебе не скучаю. Я правда очень сильно тебя люблю. Хотя ты не примешь меня снова. Я знаю. Я просто больше не могу молчать. Я молчала полгода. Теперь я хочу говорить, быть рядом. Хочу утешать тебя, когда ты плачешь, веселиться, когда тебе смешно. Я очень хочу...»

Карандаш лопнул в пальцах. Грифель рассыпался по белой бумаге. Щепки деревянного карандаша больно впились в руку, но девушка даже не почувствовала этого. Её зеленоватые глаза смотрели вдаль, туда, где были мечты. Где снова и снова рождалось то, чему никогда не суждено было сбыться.

«Просто тогда это было правильным, понимаешь? Да что говорю. Конечно, это было правильным только для меня. Только. Всего лишь. И я понимаю, что мои слова тебя не убедят. Меня бы они не убедили. Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что у меня нет никаких прав судить людей по себе, просто...»

Перо оставило длинный след, а большой палец девушки остановился на губах, марая их чернилами. Такими же темными, как её волосы. И если бы она только могла, она бы, расплакалась чернильными слезами, и продала свое сердце кому-нибудь по дешевке. Или просто бы отдала. Задаром. Хотя кому оно такое нужно?

«Ты снишься мне ночами. Представляешь? Словно мало того, что я думаю о тебе целыми днями не в силах ни на чем сосредоточится как положено. Хотя это, наверное, вранье. Я могу сосредоточится, просто все свободное время я дума о тебе. Думаю каждый миг. Думаю о том, что мы могли бы...»

Тонкая бумага выгибается от влаги и соли, которая успела высохнуть на ней. Искривленные слова не выдерживали наплыва чувств. Впрочем, такое достаточно часто случалось с их хозяйкой. Но сейчас у них были гости. Гость. И он отчитывал владелицу письма.

— Рия, ты что не понимаешь, а? — Ярился собеседник, но девушка только устало отмахнулась:

— Да все я понимаю...

— Ты загибаешься тут, задыхаешься, а ей На-Пле-Вать! Ты хотя бы это своим детским умишком понимаешь?

— Я все понимаю... — Тихо отозвалась девушка.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю? — Резкий голос опустился до подозрительного шепота, который змеей вползай в уши. И жалил. И девушка вздрагивала от каждой интонации, как от удара хлыста, который оставлял такие же кровоточащие раны, но на её измученном сердце. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты плачешь ночами? Думаешь, я не знаю, что в каждой рыжеволосой, да и обычной девушке ты её ищешь? Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты готова обходить её дом за километр, и при этом стараешься приблизиться к нему ещё на шаг? Думаешь, я не знаю о том, как ты ищешь её номера в интернете?...

Девушка сгорбилась, словно на неё бросили тяжелый груз, тот, который она не могла вынести. Впрочем, так оно и было. Просто никому никогда не было дело до камней на её душе. До этих огромных валунов, с которыми всплыть из воды было точно невозможно. Последний вопрос был отзвуком в голове:

— Неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что я не знаю о той стопке неотправленных писем? — Глаза впивались в лицо девушки, и одна, непокорная слезинка сбежала по щеке. Это было как мираж. Как видение. — Ты и правда думала, что я не знаю об этом?

У девушки не было сил ответить, а в голове уже крутились строчки для нового письма. 

«Прости меня и... с днем рождения».

— Идем. — Парень решительно взял девушку за руку. Она не сопротивлялась. Ей было уже все равно. 

Он накинул ей куртку на плечи, а на голову одел кепку, потому что знал о том, что её глаза слепнут от солнца. Этот мир был для неё слишком ярким.

— Мы идем на свидание! — Решительно сказал парень, и встретился с парой пустых, выцветших глаз. Он смотрел в глаза старухи, повидавшей мир, и уставшей от него, но верил, что у него получился открыть замок, закрытый на два оборота в её сердце и на её ключах. 

Он верил в это. Она верила в чудо. И кто-то там, далеко распорядился так, чтобы все было правильно. Как нужно. Как положено.


End file.
